


i know that you will surrender

by gh0steses



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, oh boy this is. A Thing That Happened isnt it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: Regardless of the context, it always feels good to have Kagura pinned.





	i know that you will surrender

**Author's Note:**

> looks @ my backlog of shit to write which is. 100% kgrg and. probably mostly smut and cries  
> title is from darts of pleasure by franz ferdinand cause im lazy and its a good af song  
> this. ain't great but. it's. finished. kaguras a hoe and everyone needs to know.  
> Might do a second chapter cause aftercare. _Might._ i got ideas but. H. not turning out great

“Hey, babe,” Kagura says as he hugs Ragna from behind, kissing his cheek and resting his chin on Ragna’s shoulder. Ragna freezes in turn, hand stopping inches above the start button on the washer. 

“Uh. Hey,” he replies after a moment. “Didn't hear you come in.” It startled him a little, but that was about it. He’s getting used to Kagura's habit of sneaking up on him. Laughing as he presses a kiss to the back of Ragna's neck, Kagura murmurs an apology. “So, what’re you after now? You feelin’ frisky?” He manages to say it completely impassively, but a devious smirk starts to curl his lips upward.

Pink tinges Kagura’s cheeks and he halts for a second, actually caught off guard by the question. “Now-  _ no _ , I was just… I wanted to see what you were doing,” his voice gets quieter as he goes on.

The breathy noise Kagura makes when Ragna rolls his hips backwards is gratifying. “Ever wonder if I ask that cause  _ I  _ want it?” he murmurs, turning his head so his breath skims the side of Kagura’s face. His first thought is to turn and push Kagura against something, but he stays. Playing it cool might work in his favor. 

Arms tighten around Ragna’s waist, one hand finding its way beneath his hoodie to claw at his side. “Shit…” Kagura pants against the side of Ragna's neck as he keeps rubbing his ass against Kagura's crotch. It should be embarrassing, how quickly he's getting hard, but Ragna's playfulness has taken him by surprise. “You know I’d never mind if you told me.” 

“You'd be  _ thrilled _ .” Ragna smirks. The feel of Kagura's heavy breaths against the back of his neck only egg him on. 

Ragna’s pushed up against the washer not too long after, bent over slightly by Kagura's body as he feels him up and kisses the side of his neck, grinding in return. “God, I just wanna bend you over right here,” he whispers huskily, dragging the zipper of Ragna's hoodie deliberately down his chest.

While the pressure of Kagura's chest against his back is nice, Ragna wants to see if he can get away with something different. He pins Kagura's hands to the top of the washer, earning a disappointed groan in response. “Hey now, who said I'm gonna let you?” 

Well fuck. The way his hands are pinned pulls Kagura forward against Ragna. “You kinda did all the work yourself, yeah?” Ragna's forwardness is terribly attractive, though. His hips continue relentlessly, making Kagura's own twitch weakly in response. He wants to hold Ragna's hips still because his teasing is driving him up the wall. “What d’you have in mind, then?”

Ragna lets his hands go, murmuring, “Go to bed.” Kagura turns and leaves without question or complaint, Ragna following close behind after he starts the laundry.

Once they're in the bedroom, Ragna all but pounces on Kagura, kissing him harshly and pinning him down against the bed. Pleasant surprise. Kagura reciprocates with abundant enthusiasm, pulling Ragna down on top of him. Legs wrap around Ragna’s waist and Kagura clutches the back of Ragna’s shirt, rolling his hips up into Ragna’s. “You wanna be on top, babe?” Kagura says playfully when Ragna pulls away to kiss his neck. Ragna hums in affirmation against his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses down to Kagura's collarbone. Flipping them over so he's on top, Kagura smirks triumphantly. “Well, you're gonna have to earn that privilege.” 

Narrowing his eyes, Ragna takes the challenge immediately. He grabs Kagura’s hair roughly, kissing him and biting his lip. Kagura slides a hand between Ragna's legs to rest on his inner thigh. 

Ragna growls as he buries his face in Kagura's neck, leaving hickies and love bites all over his skin and shoving a hand down the front of his pants. “Ooh, you're serious about this,” Kagura coos, pressing his hips into Ragna’s touch as he strokes him through his boxers. He presses Ragna down into the bed with his body, stroking him in turn. “But so am I.” Ragna withdraws to roll over on top of him, but Kagura uses the momentum to roll them over again. Unfortunately, there isn't enough bed left for that to work. Kagura’s teeth bump Ragna’s as he gives a pained exhale upon hitting the floor. Kagura pulls back, eyes wide as he sits up. “Shit, sorry babe. Are you alright?” 

Ragna uses this moment of distraction to shove Kagura off him, pinning his hands above him and sitting on his hips. “Never better. Looks like I got you, Kagura,” he says with a cocky smirk. Regardless of the context, it always feels good to have Kagura pinned. “Now, do you promise not to try and turn this around me again, or do I have to get the handcuffs?”

Eyes still wide, Kagura’s face turns a deep red. “Well, n- do whatever you want…” He’d be the first to admit he was only half listening, since whatever the hell is happening is confusing and arousing in equal measure. 

“...Gonna take that as a yes, then.” 

“You think you've got what it takes to please me?” Any cockiness is mitigated by the fact that he looks like a pickled beet. Any hope for saving face here is pretty much lost. 

Raising an eyebrow, Ragna gives him a curious look. “Pretty sure I do.” He gets off Kagura so he can pull him in his lap, beginning to remove his belts and shirt when Kagura pulls him into another fervent kiss, clutching the front of his jacket. Shoving him back down to the floor, Ragna growls low in his throat, pushing Kagura's tongue back into his mouth and pulling his hair. He pulls away not long after, eliciting an almost inaudible whine as Kagura weakly pulls at the front of his jacket. 

“Let's see what you've got, already,” Kagura says faintly between pants, eyebrows knit in slight frustration. He wants this more than he expected. 

“You're making me wanna hold off on it, talkin’ like that.” Ragna slips his arms under Kagura to lift him back onto the bed. “You're really submissive when you feel like it, aren't you?” 

Pressing his lips into a thin line, Kagura gives Ragna a pointed look. “I'm  _ not _ .” But the way he sighs when Ragna's hands caress his torso begs to differ. His breath hitches when Ragna starts to kiss his way down Kagura's chest. 

“Oh really? Sounds like you want this more than you let on, babe.” Ragna goes back up to leave hickies on Kagura's neck, coaxing a soft gasp from him. His pleased noises are more than enough to make him want to hurry up, to alleviate the fire beneath his skin, but he refuses. 

“I'm-... just curious.”

“That so? Well, if you're  _ just curious _ , we can stop.” Ragna runs his hand up the bulge between Kagura's legs while Kagura grumbles in protest. “What is it?” Ragna taunts, leaning down so his face is inches from Kagura's, “Is the big bad  _ Alpha _ afraid of looking weak beneath the  _ Beta _ ?”

Kagura rolls his eyes, laughing the smallest bit. “You're really not gonna let me forget all that?”

“Not a chance.” Ragna unzips his jacket and throws it aside, going for Kagura's pants next. Once the remaining layers are out of the way, Ragna rummages through the nightstand to find lube. Kagura throws his arm over his face, trying to steady his breathing as he shudders. He's way past ready for this, but if he tells Ragna to hurry up, it'll just take longer. Before he realizes it, Ragna’s easing his thighs apart and gingerly pressing a finger into his ass. 

A noise shamefully similar to a squeak leaves Kagura and he bites his lip, hips twitching imperceptibly. He can't keep a whine of, “Ragnaa…” from slipping when Ragna starts to move. He should be at least mildly more concerned about the fact that it's Ragna's grimoire that's knuckle deep inside him, but for some reason the possibility of something getting shredded is the farthest thing from his mind right now. Ragna seems to be attempting to mitigate that, anyway. 

“Haven't you done this before?”

He groans in dissent. “I'm always on top,” he says, fighting to keep his voice steady. 

“Not this time, you aren't. Unless you feel like doing all the work,” Ragna says with a laugh, moving his arm and leaning down to kiss him. “I'm surprised you haven't at least tried it, though.” 

Another finger slips into Kagura and he takes a shaky breath, throwing his head back. “N- Never gave it much thought before.”

“‘Before?’” Ragna echoes, sitting up. “ _ Before _ what?” 

“I-” Kagura clenches his jaw, reluctant to answer. This only encourages Ragna to curl his fingers, looking for his prostate. He writhes and gasps when Ragna finds it, fingers twisting in the sheets as his legs spread a little wider. “Aah- I've… thought a-ah- about it recently and. Kinda wondered how you'd be. On top.”

Ragna scoffs. “And here I was, thinking you'd laugh at me for trying.”

Arching a little, Kagura grabs Ragna's wrist. He's seriously about to lose it if this keeps up. And it would be hard for him not to when he was already a little too riled up in the first place. “Can we hurry up?” 

“You need it that bad?” 

“You're awfully cocky today.”

“Learned from the best,” Ragna taunts, pulling his fingers out and kissing the bridge of Kagura's nose. He runs his hand up over Kagura's hip, kissing him slowly. “Love you, babe.”

Kagura's heart skips a beat, eyes widening slightly. That shouldn't make him as flustered as it did, but Ragna usually doesn't say it first. “Love you too.” 

Trembling hands rest on Ragna’s shoulders as he pushes in slowly. He kisses Kagura again, stilling his hips. “Too much?” 

“Keep going.” 

Ragna does as he asks, rolling his eyes. “Don't be all proud now. This isn't a competition. I don't wanna hurt you.” 

“Mmh, what if I want you to hurt me?” Kagura coos, sliding his hands down Ragna’s shoulder blades. He kisses Ragna again, hitching a leg on his hip. “C'mon, I can handle you being rough. It's not like you'll break me. I don't break  _ you _ .”

Ragna's face turns red. He wants to see Kagura writhe beneath him, but not if he isn't liking it. “W- okay, but… tell me to stop if you want me to, alright?”

Kagura snorts. “I doubt I will.”

“Say you will.” Ragna punctuates his statement with a sharp thrust. 

“I will-!” Kagura manages while trying to hold back a moan, taking a shaky breath to compose himself. “Now  _ let's go _ .” Moving his hips slowly against Kagura's, Ragna takes one of his hands, intertwining their fingers. “Hey,” he whines, frowning. “Don't baby me. I told you I can take it.”

“You're talkin’ an awfully big game for someone who's never done this before but… whatever you want.” Ragna speeds up to a steady pace, rolling his eyes when Kagura cries out and grits his teeth, clutching his hand tighter. “See? Told you so.”

“I'm  _ fine _ ,” Kagura huffs, bucking his hips up against Ragna’s. He gasps when Ragna angles his hips so that he brushes Kagura's prostate, earning a desperate moan. “A-ah, holy shit that's- nnnh…”

“You still think you want more?”

“Absolutely.”

Begrudgingly, Ragna obliges. He's glad Kagura’s enjoying himself, and likes how shameless he is, but he doesn't want to hurt him. “Tell me if it hurts, alright?”

“I got it, babe. But y-you aren't.” 

Kagura coaxes Ragna's head down so his lips are pressed against his neck. “Go ahead,” he purrs between heavy breaths. “You know you wanna.” And Ragna does. He's not particularly proud of it, but it's hard to resist when Kagura's tempting him like that. He sinks his teeth into Kagura's neck, making him moan loudly and dig his nails into Ragna's back. Ragna thrusts harder as he drinks Kagura's blood, grip tightening on Kagura's hand. It's on the verge of crushing his hand, and it hurts like a  _ bitch _ , but it's well worth it. He moans Ragna's name unabashedly, swearing and writhing. “Uuhn- Fuck, babe,” he whines, leaning his head against Ragna's shoulder. Without warning, he's so close all he can do is cry out desperately, voice steadily rising in pitch. “Ragna-! Nnh…” His hips jerk upward violently as he comes onto his stomach, legs tightening around Ragna's waist as they reflexively try to close. 

Ragna doesn't ease up, in a trance as he feeds, growling when Kagura tenses around him. His roughness makes Kagura whine incoherently, muscles relaxing between thrusts, only to contract again when Ragna's hips slam into his. The endorphins rushing through Kagura's blood make Ragna peak just as quickly, groaning against Kagura's skin as he finally slows down, riding out his orgasm. Mouth hanging open, he pants against the side of Kagura's neck. “Oh my god,” Ragna mumbles after a second. “You alright?”

“‘M fine.” It takes Kagura a moment to reply because his brain does  _ not _ want to process anything. “Not sure I'm gonna be able to walk for a little bit, but it's all good.”

“Sorry.” Ragna kisses Kagura's shoulder, pressing the side of his face against it. “Didn't mean to go so hard.”

“Are you  _ kidding _ me? That was great.” Kagura grunts when Ragna pulls out, blushing at the feeling of his come inside him. It certainly feels like a lot but, then again, he's never done this before. 

Sitting up to stretch, Ragna hums in satisfaction. “So, I get to take care of you for once.” 

Kagura sits up as well, albeit with a little more difficulty. “You don't need to rub it in.”

“I  _ wanna _ , but you never let me. Now you  _ have _ to.” 

Huffing, Kagura relents. He can't argue; he's sore and a little bit dizzy from blood loss. Not in any shape to clean himself up. “Fine. Just… give me a minute.” 

“I'll go get the water ready, then,” Ragna says with a smug smirk, heading off to the bathroom.


End file.
